


Who Ties up Whom

by colazitron



Series: The Cheerleader Skirt Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn't forgotten about the skirt he nicked from way back when. Now they're on tour and the hotel rooms offer more privacy, so he decides it's time to put it back on and give Louis a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Ties up Whom

**Who Ties up Whom**

Harry wasn’t exactly sure what they were doing. It wasn’t like they were dating or anything ridiculous like that. They didn’t even hook up that much. (Although he thought that maybe if they had more time and more privacy and more sleep, they would.) Mostly it was just random and spontaneous make out sessions in broom closets and dressing rooms and toilet stalls and getting each other off under the covers when they really should be sleeping. It all felt incredibly forbidden and secretive and sometimes Harry wondered if that was what this was all built on. The sneaking around. It was exciting, after all. If that were the entire reason they were doing this, he thought he’d have been okay with that.

But then Harry would fall asleep in the car on the way to the hotel after a gig and Louis would wake him gently and guide him into his room and out of his clothes and into his bed so that Harry could stay half asleep; all the while whispering or humming softly to help keep him drowsy. Or there were these random hugs that were far more frequent – and public – than their kissing sessions and sometimes Harry got this sensation like his chest couldn’t possibly contain all the things he was feeling. It was a bit scary and a lot exciting.

And this, what Harry was doing right now, that was not spontaneous. It had actually taken an awful lot of planning. Harry had somehow managed to quiz his sister about hair removal processes without making her suspicious – in these situations it really came in handy that she seemed to think he was a bit weird anyway. So now the hair on his legs and arms had been shaved off (it was just the simplest way of getting this done, really) and somehow Harry could not stop poking at his own skin. It just felt so different. It wasn’t like he was the hairiest guy around to begin with (he’d already accepted that chest hair was probably just not happening), but right now his skin felt super smooth.

He’d bought the knee high socks (stealing those from the dancers just felt a little too dirty – in the literal sense), which had been slightly embarrassing even though no one had recognized him and maybe, just maybe he’d already thought about this back when he’d bought that off white v-neck jumper with the blue lining around the collar. He’d gotten himself cherry chapstick even, just because. He’d also, since putting it on thirty minutes ago, gotten quite addicted to the way it felt on his lips. It didn’t even taste that bad.

All that was missing now, Harry thought, sitting on the hotel bed, was Louis. And that was really where the problems started because somehow over the days and weeks it had taken for this idea to fully form in his head and for him to get everything together and decide on a day he could pull this off, he hadn’t, apparently, ever fully understood what it was he was doing. Because he _shaved his legs._ And his arms. So he could _put on a skirt **specifically so Louis could take it off of him.**_

What the hell was he thinking?

Jesus Christ, this was a bad idea, it suddenly shot through Harry’s head. He could hear Louis laughing with Zayn on the other side of the door and waves of hot and cold crashed through his entire body, chasing each other. He leapt off the bed and got his feet tangled in the blanket, barely having time to put out his hands before he crashed into the floor noisily. His heart pounded in his chest like mad and he jumped off the floor, kicking off the blanket and raced into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him, he couldn’t hear the door to their shared room open, but assumed it had to have, since he could hear Louis call for him moments later.

“Harry?”

Fuck, this was bad. Louis wouldn’t believe he’d been in the shower all along if he only turned on the water now and he’d probably heard the bang and seen the blanket on the floor. Even if he got out of the clothes, how was he going to get the clothes out of the bathroom without Louis noticing?

“Are you okay in there?” Louis asked from the other side of the door. Harry pulled his lower lip in between his teeth, gripping the edge of the counter and staring at his own face in the mirror, trying to get his body back under control. There really was no reason to be so worked up over this. This was Louis, for God’s sake. He was still his best friend. He’d already seen Harry in this skirt. He’d also seen him in much less and a lot more ridiculous outfits. He’d kissed him before. Gotten him off before. And he’d liked it. A lot. He wanted Louis to it again. (And again, and again.) That was precisely the reason he’d put this on, after all. So why the hell was he freaking out about his plan probably working?

“Get a grip, Styles,” he muttered at his reflection and turned on the tap to splash cold water on his face. He could feel the skirt brushing against his thighs just below his boxer briefs as he leaned forward. It tickled a little.

“Harry, what ha- holy shit.”

Harry twirled around, the skirt lifting up ridiculously, Louis’ eyes trained on the flash of black fabric underneath it, and clutched the towel he’d just reached for in his hands. He’d completely forgotten to give an answer to Louis’ question. For a few moments the boys just stared at each other. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up at the way Louis’ gaze jumped from the hemline of the skirt to the knee socks, to his face, back to the skirt, seemingly unable to decide where to stay. There were also tiny water droplets running down his face and he was pretty sure it looked more stupid than sexy at the moment and so finally lifted the towel to rub his face in it. When he resurfaced he noticed that Louis was still gripping the door handle in one hand, like he had to ground himself.

“Um,” Harry tried to say and felt a nervous smile tug at his lips. “Surprise?”

Louis blinked at him owlishly for a moment, before the tension in the room broke as he burst into helpless giggles. Harry felt his own smile spread at that. He dropped the towel carelessly and leant back against the counter, feeling his muscles relax. Louis’ giggles faded out into a wicked smile as he finally let go of the door, letting his eyes wander over Harry appreciatively and unashamedly.

“God damn, Hazza,” he grinned, causing a pleased heat to spread in Harry’s tummy.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” he asked, when Louis didn’t seem inclined to move in the immediate future.

“Definitely not, no,” Louis answered, his eyes boring into Harry’s, suddenly dark, and just like that the air felt thick again and Harry actually felt himself take in a shaky breath as Louis crossed the distance between them with a few determined steps. His hands grabbed hold of Harry’s head and pulled him down an inch or two to press their lips together in a heated kiss. Louis didn’t seem to want to waste any time on elegance or finesse and instead pressed his thumbs into the side of Harry’s jaw, making him open his mouth and thrusting his tongue inside. Harry dimly thought he should have expected this reaction – he had hoped for it after all, hadn’t he? – but couldn’t do anything but grab Louis’ (glorious) biceps and hold on.

One of Louis’ jeans clad legs pushed in between Harry’s bare ones and the friction dragged a groan from deep within the younger boy’s chest. He wound one arm around Louis’ neck and pulled himself closer, relishing in the shift of muscles he could feel when Louis dropped an arm as well to curl it around Harry’s waist.

“Did you do this for me?” Louis asked when he wrenched his mouth away, leaning their foreheads together and staring down between their bodies. With the way they were pressed together he couldn’t actually see anything, but Harry was sure his imagination could fill in the gaps.

“Who else would I put on a skirt for?” he asked back.

“No one, I hope,” Louis grinned, but his arm tightened a little bit around Harry, who could feel that exact same rush of pleasure curling in his stomach.

“Promise,” Harry murmured, not exactly sure why he did it, just that he wanted to. And, well, Louis’ mouth was right there and there was no point to this conversation anyway, so surely Louis wouldn’t mind if he just kissed him again. Harry angled his head forward to do just that and when he could feel Louis’ hand twitching low on his back, he reached for it with one of his own and pushed it lower, where it obviously wanted to go.

“’m not actually a girl, Louis,” he mumbled into Louis’ mouth, before wrapping both arms back around his neck. Louis smiled into the kiss and wasted no further time, smoothing both hands over Harry’s arse repeatedly, toying with the hem of the skirt, tracing the line where boxer briefs met the skin of his thighs.

“Jesus Christ, you shaved,” Louis realized, grabbing Harry’s bum more forcefully and pulling him forward sharply, their kiss going sloppy.

“Arms too,” Harry pointed out and Louis dropped his head into the crook of his neck, groaning and mouthing along the skin he could reach there.

“You’re unbelievable,” he murmured before acquiescing to the tugging on his hair and moving his head back up to kiss Harry again. Harry let out a satisfied but maybe not entirely dignified mewling sound at the way Louis licked into his mouth, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. When Louis moved his hands a little lower and just tugged him up, Harry merely wrapped his arms more tightly around Louis’ neck and his legs around Louis’ waist and let himself be hoisted up. Louis held him suspended for a few moments, not even breaking their almost lazy kissing, before moving over a little and setting him down on the edge of the counter. Harry reached a hand back, blindly shoving whatever was lying there onto the floor with a loud clatter before Louis shifted him backwards so he came to sit on the countertop fully.

Harry pushed the cardigan off Louis’ shoulders and tugged insistently, until Louis moved his arms back so that Harry could pull it off, dropping it onto the counter next to him. Wasting no time, Harry went for the t-shirt next and only when that was off did he let Louis’ hands shove the jumper he was wearing up so he could press his lips around a nipple.

“Fuck,” Harry cursed breathily when Louis tugged at the quickly hardening nub with his teeth. Louis made a quiet but pleased sound at that and removed his mouth from its current position, trailing it down over Harry’s breast bone. Harry’s legs clenched instinctively when Louis dipped his tongue into his belly button. Stepping back a little, Louis reached behind himself to untangle Harry’s legs where they were still wrapped around his waist. For a moment, Harry was alarmed, but Louis only brought one of the legs back around to his front and kissed the sock-clad inside of his ankle. Harry hooked his foot onto Louis’ shoulder when the older boy traced his lips up along the inside of Harry’s calf, pressed a kiss to his knee and continued upwards along the inside of his thigh. He watched the strangely intimate display with rapt attention and felt a low, hot want burn in the pit of his stomach. It didn’t really help that he could see the muscles in Louis’ arms and chest and shoulders move underneath the skin stretched tautly over them.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry breathed, carding one hand through Louis’ hair and using the other one to lean back on. Louis was busy sucking and biting a bruise into the tender skin on the inside of Harry’s thigh, close to where it met his torso. His cheek kept bumping into Harry’s cock where it was straining against his underwear.

“You fucking tease,” Harry gasped, feeling the muscles in his thighs clench and unclench rhythmically, wanting to push his groin into Louis’ face to get that mouth where he really wanted it to be. Louis had to notice with his mouth pressed against Harry’s leg and Harry was pretty sure he could feel him smile. He was also pretty sure he would be wearing that bruise for an impressively long time.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” he accused when Louis’ cheek bumped into his erection again. Louis detached his mouth, finally seeming satisfied, and licked his lips, grinning up at Harry from underneath his fringe. His lips were pink and shiny with saliva and, really, this was not fair. Harry licked his own lips and reached for Louis, taking his face in between his hands and pulling him up to kiss. He let his leg slip down to rest in the crook of Louis’ elbow when he felt the resistance. Louis’ hand trailed upwards along Harry’s thigh, bunching up the hem of the skirt and tracing over the worn cotton of his underwear. Harry huffed a small sound into their kiss, trying to pull Louis in closer. Louis in turn wound one arm around Harry’s waist, steadying him as much as pressing them together more closely. Harry felt the muscles in his thigh start to protest, but let Louis push his leg up just a little more anyway, because it made Louis groan deliciously into their pressed-together mouths. Harry tried to somehow get closer, get friction, get something, but Louis wouldn’t remove his arm from around his waist, trapping his leg and if he were to lift his arm from where he was leaning on it, this would end in a seriously undignified tumble. So instead he pulled his mouth away.

“Bed,” he suggested and couldn’t help the way it came out like a question.

“God, yes,” Louis agreed and let up on the hold he had around Harry’s waist, so he could lower his leg. Harry scooted forward on the counter, putting one hand on Louis’ chest to push him back when he didn’t make room. But Louis wouldn’t budge and instead pulled Harry’s legs around his waist again, circling his own arms around Harry.

“This is a bad idea,” Harry commented but clung to Louis anyway.

“You’re not that heavy,” Louis replied and Harry snorted into Louis’ neck.

“Showoff,” he mumbled, feeling Louis shake with silent laughter.

“Don’t make me laugh now, that is a bad idea.”

Harry bit back any comment and instead buried his head deeper in Louis’ neck, because he had just turned around and that meant that Harry couldn’t see where he was going anymore. Then he remembered the blanket he had left on the floor and clung to Louis a little more tightly. This was a really, really bad idea. (But also sort of really hot, even though Harry didn’t particularly want to admit it to himself. He could feel Louis’ muscles strain and yet he took sure steps, not once faltering with Harry in his arms.) His breath hitched a little when he felt Louis kneel down on the bed with one leg, but he put one hand out behind him to help support his weight as soon as Louis lowered him enough and, well, at least from here on they would land on something soft.

“No trust at all,” Louis admonished, but there was a smile playing around his lips and so Harry didn’t take it seriously and instead crawled up onto the bed, stretching out, his arms over his head. It was Louis’ breath that hitched at that. Crawling up to kneel over Harry, he swooped down and pressed their lips back together again, their tongues rushing to meet each other. Harry’s hands flew up to bury themselves in Louis’ hair, while Louis shoved one hand up under Harry’s jumper, using the other one to support his weight above Harry.

Harry moaned his appreciation into Louis mouth when the older boy began dragging his nails over Harry’s skin, catching on his nipples every now and again. He let one of his own hands slip down over Louis’ neck and his naked shoulders, settling it on the middle of his back and using it to pull him down. Louis didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his hand out from between them and instead slipping it up under Harry’s skirt to grab his bum through his underwear. Pulling Harry up and pushing down, he began grinding their erections together in an almost lazy rhythm that made Harry suck at his lips more frantically.

For a few glorious minutes, there was nothing but hands and lips and tongues and grinding and the heavy breathing in between them. Then Louis pulled away, ignoring the protesting mewl Harry would deny ever having made (unless it got Louis to lean down and kiss him again). He knelt between Harry’s thighs and let his gaze wander over the boy laid out before him. Harry couldn’t help but smile at the adoration on the other’s face.

“I really don’t get you,” he said, his voice a little hoarse.

“You get me too well. That’s why you’re here like this,” Louis shot back and smiled down at Harry, his expression gentle. Harry couldn’t help the answering smile that bloomed on his own face and for a moment it didn’t feel weird in the slightest to be lying there, dressed up like some sort of strange cheerleader, just because it turned Louis on. Louis’ hands started running up under the skirt again, brushing over Harry’s boxers and dipping into the hollow of his hip bones every now and again. Harry didn’t feel like wasting time on teasing and went for Louis’ jeans directly, unbuttoning the fly and pulling at them to get them down over his hips. Louis was biting his lower lip, his hands almost still on Harry’s thighs, watching him undress him.

“Come on, don’t tease,” Harry finally said, shoving a hand inside Louis’ navy boxer briefs and squeezing the hard flesh he found.

“What, like this, you mean?” Louis grinned, his voice only a little shaky as he traced two fingers over the outline of Harry’s cock in his underwear. Harry groaned and pushed his hips up into the touch, his eyes falling shut. Louis laughed a little breathlessly and took his hand back, making Harry instinctively strain further up for a moment, before he realized what he was doing and set his hips back down on the bed. As soon as he’d done that, Louis put his hand on his crotch again, pulling away as soon as Harry followed his movements to get more of that friction. He had to pull his own hand out of Louis’ underwear to make sure he didn’t grab onto him too forcefully by accident and instead clutched at the sheets. He couldn’t help the moans that escaped him.

“Louis, please,” he finally allowed himself to whine, when the way his erection was straining and leaking against his boxer briefs started to be a little painful. Louis in turn made a low sound in the back of his throat and grabbed onto Harry’s hips, lifting them up off the bed and pulling them up to fit against his so quickly that Harry gave surprised yelp that turned into a moan when he felt Louis’ erection press against his own. His thighs were sprawled over Louis’ now, so he lifted his legs and crossed them behind Louis’ back, using them and his arms on the bed as leverage to push into the thrusts Louis was pulling his hips into.

“Shit,” he cursed, when he opened his eyes back up and saw the way his hips were lifted up off the bed, Louis pulling them against his own. He could feel the air cooling the sweat on his back and the skirt riding up, sliding against his thighs. He felt Louis’ hard cock press in between his legs, lower and a little lower with every thrust until he was right where he could slip inside Harry, given the right preparation. Louis was still in his jeans, his torso bare and the sweat that started to build on it making it shine a little in the light they hadn’t bothered to turn off. Harry vaguely remembered that he hadn’t even taken his socks off. His jumper was merely pushed up under his armpits to expose his chest. He felt too hot, but he didn’t want to stop this for a moment to take anything off.

“Louis, Louis,” he found himself chanting and Louis groaned in answer, letting his hips fall down again, pressing in after them and grinding down into him again. Harry kept his legs wound around his middle, pulling him in closer and mouthing at the stretch of neck Louis presented to him, when he buried his face into the bed by Harry’s head. Harry didn’t know what to do with his hands anymore and was glad when Louis reached for one of them so he had something to hold on to. Louis pushed a finger of the other hand in between Harry’s lips and Harry let out a surprised moan at that, but let his tongue trace over the finger, sucking it into his mouth. He knew what Louis must be thinking of and couldn’t help think of it himself. Right now though, with Louis pushing down into him, the thought didn’t feel at all absurd. It felt like something that Harry really, really wanted to do at some point in the future.

Louis pulled the finger from his mouth and shoved his hand in between the bed and Harry, pulling down his underwear a little, so he could knead the flesh in his hand. Harry could hear his heavy breathing mixing with his own, the occasional low grunt or moan escaping one of them and got distracted enough by listening for a moment that he jerked in surprise when Louis pushed the still slightly damp finger in between his buttocks, just teasingly trailing it down the cleft. He didn’t even try to push at the puckered and tightly clenched hole there, but just feeling the light touch and the sudden mental images the suggestion flooded his brain with were enough to have Harry surge up against the other boy, his come spurting out against the inside of his briefs in short, hot spurts.

“Did you just-?” Louis asked incredulously and Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, clinging to him tighter to make sure he couldn’t see his face turn red.

“Shut up,” he mumbled into the sweat damp skin. Louis groaned and pulled away from Harry, pressing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

“Jesus, you’re so…” he didn’t finish the sentence before kissing Harry messily again. He didn’t push his own erection into Harry anymore, so Harry reached down with both his hands, pulling Louis’ underwear down enough so he could have easy access to the flesh it hid and worked both his hands over his cock in the way he knew drove Louis over the edge in almost no time at all.

“Harry, Harry, oh God, yes,” Louis groaned out against Harry’s mouth, giving up on kissing him and just nipping at his lips or whatever part of his face his lips were closest to at the moment occasionally and pushing down into Harry’s hands. Predictably, it didn’t take him long to come into Harry’s hands with a satisfied groan. For a moment they just lay there, tangled together, catching their breath. Then Louis rolled off of Harry and reached for the tissues that Harry always kept next to the bed because he tended to wake up with sniffles. He pulled one out of the little baggie and used it to wipe Harry’s hands clean. When he chucked it off the bed carelessly, Harry reached down to pull off his boxer briefs and since those were soiled anyway, used them to clean himself, tossing them off the bed as well. Louis pulled down the jumper over Harry’s chest before he packed himself back into his underwear and jeans. Lying down on his side next to Harry facing his way he smiled at the younger boy.

“I don’t deserve you,” he assessed, running a hand down over Harry’s side, letting it rest on Harry’s hip.

“You’ve got me anyway,” Harry answered, unable to keep the smile off his face. Louis snorted amusedly, but scooted forward to brush his nose against Harry’s anyway.

“You’re such a sap.”

“You love it,” Harry grinned, pushing a palm up against Louis’ slowing heart beat.

“I do,” Louis smiled back. Harry ducked his head and let the circles Louis was tracing on the skin between the hem of his jumper and skirt lull him into relaxation. He was quite content to just lie here with Louis for the time being.

**The End**


End file.
